As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Power factor (PF) and total harmonic distortion (THD) are two factors that affect the energy losses in a power supply of an information handling system. The PF is a ratio of the real power to the apparent power, and the lower the PF the more energy losses experienced. The THD is a ratio between the power of harmonic frequencies and the fundamental frequency of an alternating current of the power supply, and the power supply experiences more energy losses when the THD is high. Many power supplies use an active power factor correction (PFC) circuit to adjust the load of the power supply, increase the PF, and prevent energy losses caused by a low PF. However, many power supplies using active PFC circuits have poor PF/THD performance because of a large input current ripple at high input voltages and/or low output load conditions.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.